


Pleasure can be a greater torment [F4M]

by BipBop_SadRobot



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Consensual, F/M, Good Boy, Mean but Caring, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Pain, Pre-Scene Interview, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot
Summary: First time being under a Dominatrix? Don't worry, everything will be fine as long as you behave.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Pleasure can be a greater torment [F4M]

**Author's Note:**

> **To the performer:**  
>  \- Who are you? A professional dominatrix. Classy, caring and playful outside a scene, maybe even bubbly, but ruthless, strict and sadistic once she gets into her dominant persona.
> 
> \- Relationship with other characters? He is your "client". This is the first time he requests your services. You've already exchanged some information prior to today's meeting.
> 
> \- Notation?  
> # → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.  
> [ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.
> 
> \- Others:  
> Like my other scripts, I try to be descriptive, rather than telling you exactly how to say each line, so you can build up the scene in your mind and then act out the character in the tone / attitude that suits you best. Improvisation during the teasing / sucking / fucking parts is heavily encouraged. What's written down are mostly guidelines so the story follows along nicely, but all the moans, wet sounds and general dirty talk are not there, so feel free to spice things up yourself.
> 
> This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

# A cassette tape recorder opens.

[You place a cassette on your classy, old handheld recorder and press the button with a big, red dot.]

# A cassette tape recorder closes and the motor begins to move.

Hello there.

Before we begin, I’d like to… make sure we’re both on the same page. Is that okay?

Perfect. 

Oh, you don’t mind if I record this, do you? It’s only audio.

Great!

So… Today you are here to be my submissive. Until the time is up, you are to obey me, worship me, please me, amuse me… and in turn I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself and that you’re safe. How does that sound?

Mm-hmm, I’m glad to hear that.

Now, you didn’t tell me anything in specific that you’d like to do or try today. Why is that?

This is your first time being dominated? Really?

Oh, in a “formal” setting. I see.

So, I have permission to explore and to take you wherever I please? Within your limits, of course.

Good.

Now, safewords. What do you say when you want me to stop completely?

That’s right. And if you want me to switch things up a bit or be more gentle?

Mhm! And what if you can’t use your mouth?

Exactly, three taps anywhere on my body.

Don’t hesitate to use them. In fact, please use them if you need to.

Oh? You tensed up. Is it because you thought about me pushing you so hard we have to stop?

Does that make you nervous?

It’s scary, I know… But, your face tells me that it also excites you…

You’re blushing… so cute… 

Anyway, as long as you behave I’ll keep it gentle… this is your first session after all.

Of course. If you’re a good boy I won’t… slap and bite your balls, or fuck your ass with one of those strapons that are hanging from the wall… maybe I’ll even leave the cane in the closet!

[You giggle as he blushes even more.]

Look at you shuffling around in that chair… 

Relax, I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do.

That’s right, take a deep breath… good boy…

Say, is there anything I should know before we start? Any changes in the limits list you sent me?

No? Alright then… 

From now on, you shall address me as “Miss” or “Mistress”. Not both. Choose one, and stick with it. Am I clear?

Yes… what?

Good.

[You stand up and open one of the many drawers that fill the walls of the room and take out a black, leather blindfold and hand it to him.]

I’ll go get ready now, it shouldn’t take too long. 

When I get back, I want you sitting here with only this blindfold and your underwear on. 

As for the rest of your clothes, there’s a basket on that closet. 

Yes, that one.

Place them there, folded nicely.

[You reach inside your bralette and pull out a small, golden key.] And lock the closet once you’re done, this is the key. I want it in the palm of your right hand when I get back.

Think you can follow all of that? Should be pretty easy right?

Good. I’ll be right back.

# A door closes.

-

# The same door opens. The clicking of your heels against the floor getting louder.

[You check if the closet is locked and then walk towards your blindfolded slave.]

Back against the chair, I don’t want you slouching… Besides that… good job following simple tasks.

[You grab the key on his hand and throw it, not paying attention to where it lands.]

Oops, it slipped from my fingers… Oh well, you didn’t need those clothes anyway, right?

[You walk around him, tracing your nails across his shoulders.]

You took your socks off as well too. Most of you just leave them on… Good boy.

[As you say that you can see a small smile on his lips.]

[You run your hand up the back of his neck and grab a fistful of hair. You pull back slightly, turning his smile into a gasp.]

Did I say something funny? 

No? No, what?

[You pull a bit harder.]

I don’t want to have to remind you of your manners over and over again… It’s been two times already.

Also, next time that I say or do something nice to you, show some gratitude.

[You let go of his hair and bend over in front of him, your lips brushing against his as you speak.]

Black boxers, just as I told you. Good boy.

That’s right, “thank you”. Looks like you’re finally learning…

[You trace your hand down his chest and grab the base of his cock through his underwear.]

Oh my you are so hard already… 

Is your cock pressing against your underwear? Is it uncomfortable?

So horny already and I’ve barely touched you…

Do you want me to take it out?

Yeah?

[You give his face a playful, gentle smack.] Ask properly then. 

That’s right, beg. Beg for me to take off your boxers and free your throbbing cock.

Very well then. 

[You dig your nails into his underwear and make a small tear, which quickly grows and splits his underwear in half. You work on it a bit more until you can slide it out completely. At this point it’s just a black rag with some stains on it.]

You didn’t need that right?

Hmm… quite an impressive size, I must say… although, let me assure you, that’s not going to be very helpful.

[You slowly run your index finger along the underside of his exposed cock. Each time your finger reaches the underside of his head he shivers slightly.]

I’m barely rubbing one finger against your cock and it looks like you’ll just blow your load at any moment! Oh you’ll be so much fun…

You know, when people usually come here they want me to beat them up. Floggers, whips, canes, paddles… Pain can be… reassuring, liberating… But I think pleasure can be a greater torment… 

So that’s what I’m going to do with you… I’m going to try and hold back my sadistic instincts and make you squirm, moan, gasp and scream from pleasure. And that starts with denial…

[As you finish that, you lift your finger from his cock, precum already leaking out of the tip.]

You’re making such a mess… 

[You stand up and grab some rope.]

# Your high-heels click against the floor again and the rope is moved around

Open your legs, straighten your back and put both arms behind the back of the chair. Do not cross your wrists.

We have to make some time while your… excitement… goes down, so I might as well tie you up don’t you think?

[You tie each of his legs to the front legs of the chair and his arms together up to his elbows, making sure he won’t stand up without feeling extremely uncomfortable.]

If you feel any tingling, tell me immediately. Also, try to move your toes and fingers whenever you’re not too busy trying not to cum.

[As soon as you’re done tying him up, you wrap your hand around his cock and start pumping up and down, using his precum as lube.] Let’s build it back up…

Hmm… looks like this cock isn’t the only hard thing…

Are your nipples sensitive?

[As you continue to stroke him you reach up with your other hand and gently massage and tug on his nipples. A groan escapes his mouth as he strains against the ropes.]

Hmm?

[Seeing how he doesn’t respond, you dig your nails into one of them.]

I asked you a question, didn’t I!?  
[You stop stroking and dig your nails onto the other nipple, now also pulling both of them towards you.]

When I ask you something, I want an answer!

Oh, so they are sensitive? Are you sure? Do my nails hurt?

Yes? Yes, what!?

[You let his nipples go for a second, only to grab them between your thumb and index finger and give them a swift twist.]

Oh you don’t like it when I twist them hard? 

[You let go of him and remove the blindfold.]

Look into my eyes. That’s right.

I told you I was going to hold back, but don’t fucking test me. Understood?

Good.

[You bring your hand down to his cock again.]

I know you’re sorry, but it looks like you like pain… your cock is fully hard again…

Or it is because you can see my big, naked breasts?

Red lipstick, black heels and thong, no bra… Do you like what you see?

Of course you do… but, I didn’t permit you to look now, did I?

[You lean forward, taking his reddened nipples on your mouth and very gently kiss and suck them, leaving a pair of lipstick marks around each of them.]

This feels better right? My hand pumping your cock up and down, my mouth on your nipples… 

You say this feels better but… you were moaning louder when I was abusing them… 

Don’t you think I didn’t notice… you weren’t screaming, you were moaning.

But we’ll explore that another day. Now back to pleasure…

[You continue to stroke him slowly as you work on his nipples with your mouth and tongue until his breathing relaxes.]

I’m stroking you so slowly… and yet your cock keeps leaking and leaking… I guess you really like having your nipples played with, don’t you?

Say it.

Good slave… Oh, you just twitched… 

I guess that means I should take my hand off again…

[You do as you say, keeping him on the edge once again.]

Don’t start whimpering on me or I’ll give you an actual reason to do so.

That’s better.

Now…

[You get on your fours, making sure to arch your back, so he can see your round ass.]

Keep your eyes on mine and don’t you dare look at my ass.

Good slave.

My mouth is so close to your cock right now, isn’t it?

Do you want me to put it inside?

Beg.

Show me how desperate you are.

Very well then…

[You open your mouth and place his cock inside, making sure it doesn’t touch or even brush against anything. You simply breathe on it before taking it out again.]

How was that? I put it inside…

Not enough? Maybe… you want me to put it inside and then close my mouth around it?

Oh and suck it too?

Those are a lot of things… And you’re in no position to make requests now are you?

Thought so… 

[You firmly grab the base of his cock and slap the head against your tongue.]

I’m touching it with my tongue now, is that enough?

No?

Aww… Well… I don’t put filthy slave’s cock’s inside my mouth.

[You run your fingers around the tip once again, collecting all that wasted precum.]

Open your mouth. 

[You put two fingers inside, deep, rubbing them against his tongue.]

Come on, you want me to suck your cock right?

Then help me clean it…

That’s right… suck on my fingers like that…

Oh you look so sexy right now… So desperate… 

[You slide your fingers off his mouth while putting his cock inside yours. Slowly. Just the tip at first.]

Hmm… It’s still a bit dirty but I’ll let it slide… 

[You keep teasing the tip, stopping every now and then to remind him of his place.]

Remember… you don’t cum without permission. 

I own you. Your pleasure. Your orgasm.

Say it.

Good slave.

[You decide to edge him again. You start sucking harder on the tip while working on his length with one hand and his nipples on the other.]

You like having your cock and nipples played with at the same time, don’t you?

That’s right… get right to the edge again…

[Suddenly, he starts bucking his hips, thrusting his cock inside your mouth. You pull back and slap his face.]

What. Was. That!?

[You slap him again, this time it’s on his shaft.]

You think you can start fucking my face?

[You grab the base of his cock to hold it still and give it several slaps.]

Bucking your hips like an animal…

Oh you can’t control yourself? Is that so?

I should have noticed… You were so horny from the start…

You’re not a slave.

You’re a whore.  
That’s right. You’re a greedy whore. You just want pleasure for yourself.

And you know what happens to whores?

They get fucked. Do you want to get fucked?

No? Are you sure? 

You’d get a lot of pleasure from me fucking your ass, pounding against your prostate.

I’m sure you’d let out some delicious moans as I push against your bitch-button while slapping your cute ass. 

No? You don’t want that?

Oh that’s right… you want to cum right?

You want to stare at my beautiful body as you cum?

You maybe even want to fuck me, shoot your filth deep inside of me?

Is that what you want whore?

Say it.

Say. It!

Very well then.

[You take off your panties and shove them in his mouth.]

Don’t you dare drop my panties whore. 

Do they taste well?

Of course they do… 

[You straddle him, taking him in as you do so.]

Fuck you fill me up so good… You notice how wet I am?

I told you… being mean is what gets me off…

Now fuck me. Buck those hips like you did before whore. 

[Now that he has permission he starts fucking you from below, fast, even with the ropes straining against his skin.]

Come on… harder!

You like my tight, wet cunt, don’t you? 

You love how it squeezes your cock. Say it whore.

That’s right.

Let’s give these guys some attention as well…

[While he desperately fucks you, you start to gently squeeze and tug his nipples again.]

You’re twitching already… Come on, cum. Cum whore.

Cum for me you needy whore.

[Before he starts shooting out his load, you get off him, leaving him to hump the air as his orgasm is ruined.]

Oh, I’m sorry.

It must have slipped off…

Now… tell me whore… was that worth it?

No?

Let’s make it worse then.

[You take off your thong from his mouth, gather some of his cum as lube, and start to stroke his cock, fast.]

You wanted pleasure right? 

Isn’t this good?

I’m stroking you, doesn’t it feel good?

Oh do I have to focus on the tip more?

[He starts wiggling around the chair, moaning and screaming and grunting almost uncontrollably as you continue to play with his oversensitive cock.]

Oh you’re getting softer?

I wonder why that is… 

I guess I’ll keep stroking…

[The struggle continues for a bit longer, and just when he was starting to get used to it, you slap his cock one last time and stop touching him.]

[You bring your hand to his mouth.]

Lick my hand, clean me up.

Next time that you misbehave, that you’re greedy… It will be way worse than this.  
Am I clear?

Good.

Now, let me untie you.

# Ropes moving and falling to the floor

[You help him stand up from the chair, quickly check for any bruises and lay him down in bed.]

I’ll be right back.

# High-heels clicking and a door opening and closing

[You return shortly with a bottle of cream and a bottle of water. You lay beside him and apply the cream on his arms, wrists, nipples, legs and ankles.]

Sit up straight and drink up while I cream you up.

That’s right… slowly… 

Breathe in deep… hold it… let it out…

Good boy.

Hm… well, you weren’t very good today, but you didn’t stop me… 

Oh you liked everything? Really? 

That’s wonderful!

No need to apologize so much… I just hope that you’ve learned your lesson and that it doesn’t happen again…

Come here, lay on my chest…

That’s right, let’s cuddle for a bit before round two…

Yes! Well, unless you want to stop now, you still have plenty of time left. 

Oh, don’t worry, aftercare doesn’t count.

Alright then, round two it is.

But don’t be too eager, you need to rest.

Mhm, lean back…

Oh, the rope marks? They shouldn’t last too long. One or two days at most.

Are you worried that your wife is going to notice them?

You’re single? 

That’s new… I’m used to being everyone’s dirty secret.

Do I mind? It’s just how things are. I guess I’d be nice to have someone to call my own…

Hmm… you actually got me talking… 

You’ll get ten spanks for this. Yes, and five more because I saw your cock twitch as soon as I said that…

But we’re outside the scene now? I guess that’s true… 

Then you’ll get them because I want to. Does that sound fair?

Good…

Hey, what’s that sound? 

OH! The recorder! I didn’t turn it off! 

[You jump out of bed to check and, yes, the recording is still going.]

I usually only record the interview part I’m so sorry I-

You want me to keep it?

Hmm… good boy…

# The STOP button on the recorder is pressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills:  
> u/Prciouss14U:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Prcious14U_ErosAudios/comments/kvh02s/f4m_script_fill_pleasure_can_be_a_greater_torment/


End file.
